parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady's Clues (Animation Films and Television Style)
=Cast= *Blue - Lady (Lady and The Tramp) *Steve - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Joe - Peter Pan *Tickety Tock - Peppa Pig *Mr. Salt - Filk (A Bug's Life) *Mrs. Pepper - Atta (A Bug's Life) *Paprika - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Cinnamon - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Magenta - Duchess (The AristoCats) *Green Puppy - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Sidetable Drawer - Dora (Dora The Explorer) *Mailbox - Genie (Aladdin) *Shovel - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Pail - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Slippery Soap - Boots (Dora The Explorer) *Periwinkle - Young Tod (The Fox and The Hound) *Gloria Estefan - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Tia Mowry - Cinderella *Tamera Mowry - Aroura (Sleeping Beauty) *Amanda Byrnes - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) *Michelle Trachtenburg - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck It Ralph) *Rosie O'Donnell - Sadness (Inside Out) *Miranda - Jessie (Toy Story) *Steve's Grandma - *Dr. Eyeleen - Belle (Beauty and The Beast) *Cash Register - Robin Hood *Mrs. Marigold - Moana *Toni Braxton - Snow White (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *Macy Grey - Rapunzel (Tangled) *India Arie - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Sam - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with Chance Of Meatballs) *Tyrese Gibson- Timon (The Lion King) *Orange Kitten - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) *Purple Kangaroo - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Baby Bear - Koda (Brother Bear) *Papa Bear - Kenai (Brother Bear) *Mama Bear - Nita (Brother Bear 2) *Bowl and Spatula - *The Felt Friends - *Marlee - Gallery Lady in Lady and the Tramp.jpg Lady as Blue Buzz Lightyear toy story.png Buzz Lightyear as Steve Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg Peter Pan as Joe PeppaPig 1559166c.jpg Peppa Pig as Tickety Tock Flik in A Bug's Life.jpg Filk as Mr. Salt Princess Atta in A Bug's Life.jpg Atta as Mrs. Pepper Dot in A Bug's Life.jpg Dot as Paprika Nemo in Finding Nemo.jpg Nemo as Cinnamon Duchess (The Aristocats).jpg Duchess as Magenta Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg Pongo as Green Puppy Dora Marquez in Dora the Explorer.jpg Dora as Sidetable Drawer Genie.jpg Genie as Mailbox Simba (Young).jpg Youno Simba as Shovel Young Nala.jpg Young Nala as Pail Boots the Monkey in Dora the Explorer.jpg Boots as Slippery Soap Tod.png Young Tod as Periwinkle Ariel in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg Ariel as Gloria Estefan Cinderella in Cinderella.jpg Cinderella as Tia Mowry Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty.jpg Aurora as Tamera Mowry Lilo in Lilo & Stitch.jpg Lilo as Amanda Bynes Vanellope.jpg Vanellope Von Schweetz as Michelle Trachtenburg Sadness in Inside Out.jpg Sadness as Rosie O’Donnell Jessie (Toy Story).png Jessie as Miranda Belle in Beauty and the Beast.jpg Belle as Dr. Eyeleen Robin Hood in Robin Hood.jpg Robin Hood as Cash Register Moana.jpg Moana as Mrs. Marigold Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg Snow White Toni Braxton Disney-tangled-rapunzel-wallpaper.jpg Rapunzel as Macy Grey Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg Jasmine as India Arie Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Sam Sparks.jpg Sam Sparks as Sam Timon in The Lion King.jpg Timon as Tyrese Gibson Riley Anderson.png Riley Anderson as Orange Kitten Flounder.jpg Flounder as Purple Kangaroo Koda.jpg Koda as Baby Bear Kenai the Bear.jpg Kenai as Papa Bear Bear Nita.jpg Nita as Mama Bear Category:Animation Films and Television Style Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs